Crusading Mercenaries (Hunter)
Crusading Mercenaries was a crew that sails the Hunter Ocean. The crew flied the flag of This End Up before becoming defunct. History of Crusading Mercenaries Crusading Mercenaries was founded on November 5th, 2006, by Captianvince. * Camocat and Striderrs were the first two senior officers. * On 25 November, 2006, Black Raiders merged into Crusading Mercenaries. * Soon after, Captianvince stepped down as captain, and made Striderrs captain. * Some time later, Blueflamingo's crew also merged into Crusading Mercenaries. * By June of 2007 Striderrs had stepped down as captain and passed the captaincy to Auldy. * Within a month, Striderrs had returned, and reclaimed the reins from Auldy. * The crew is currently a part of the flag This End Up. Public Statement *~Welcome to the Crusading Mercenaries~ *We are currently looking to hire certain people Officer or higher. If you have Master in Battle Navigation we most likely will allow you to join as an Officer. DO NOT ask to be Senior Officer or Fleet Officer unless you have been Officer in this crew for quite some time. Crew Articles #When sailing a boat, do not leave a ship at sea or on an uninhabitable island. If this continues repeatedly you will be stripped of your Officer privileges. #Do not steal from or fight with other crew mates. Do not beg incessantly or spam crew chat with nonsense. There is no slack given for this offence. Please respect other crew members when they warn you for this. We do not want any members leaving because of the friction. You will be expelled if we find that you are breaking these rules. #Any promotions or rank changes above Pirate are to be made by the Captain. Pirate and Cabin Person can be inter-changed by a Senior Officer. #'Never' gun without permission. This is just means to be planked! #When pillaging with the Crusading Mercenaries, never leave during battle, and always tell the Officer in Charge when you are leaving! Also, do not sent hearty, trade, or challenge requests while on boats. It hurts the crew if you leave us short handed at sea! #Do not sail a ship without the permission of the ship's deed holder, unless the ship is a crew ship, or the Officer Board states that all Officers may sail it. Repeatedly taking out boats without permission, or not restocking can lead to demotion. #Lastly, have fun! It’s just a game after all. There are not many rules, and they are not hard to abide by, so if you break one expect demotion to Cabin Person or be possibly being expelled. Ignorance of the Law is not an excuse! Promotion Requirements Lower Class Ranks *Cabin Person: To be a Cabin Person, just ask to join. We always welcome new faces! *Pirate: To be a pirate, you must meet one of the following requirements. You must either have a standing of MASTER in gunning, OR, have 3 PIRACY stats at a minimum of broad/distinguished. DO NOT GUN UNLESS ASKED! If this happens too often you can be demoted until you till you learn how to ask for permission. Gunning without permission is not the right way to gain crew trust. Higher Class Ranks *Officer: An Officer in the Crusading Mercenaries must have RESPECTED battle Navigation, along with THREE master or higher stats in piracy, and three broads experience stats. If you do not meet the standard for stats, but own the deed a vessel you might be promoted to officer. You must be a loyal crew member and be promoted by a crew leader. *Fleet Officer: To be promoted from Officer to Fleet Officer, you need a respected stat in Battle Navigation, and 4 Master Stats (including gunning). You MUST be an officer for at least 1 week before you can be considered for FO. *Senior Officer: To be a Senior Officer have to have Grand-Master or higher in all Piracy, be trusted by the Captain and other Senior Officers, and be a good moral leader, and lead pillages regularly. You must be Promoted by the Captain and be in the crew for a while. Exceptions can be made by the Captain when they seem fit. Promotions of Officer, Fleet Officer and Senior Officer are made by the CAPTAIN ONLY. If another Senior Officer promotes FO's or officers frequently, they may get demoted, or heavily warned. This is for security issues with boats. All fleet officers pillage frequently each week, and display crew loyalty and leadership. NOTE: Just because you have the stats, you might not get the promotion. If you don’t work hard you will not be promoted. Crew loyalty plays into promotions as well as just stats.